Bones
by honey nutty
Summary: James didn't only chase after Alice because of her blood.


She was painfully alluring. The venom in my mouth instantly started to flow when I first caught her scent. I could almost taste the blood, sweet and utterly delicious. Just the _thought_ almost made me go mad. I was a moment away from leaping on her and draining her right then and there. All my self control kept me in my place behind the bushes, out of sight. There was another with her: another one of my kind that seemed to take quite a fancy to her. He wouldn't be very hard to deal with since he was just a pile of granite, he was on this earth for so long. And when I was done with him…I shuddered at the thought.

But he smelt me and I recoiled, shifting my position so that the wind wasn't blowing my scent towards him. This was going to be fun, hunting her through a barricade of teeth and old bones. Possibly even easy. But the thrill of the hunt would make up for that, nonetheless.

I just sat there watching for a few days, learning the layout of the prison for the mentally handicapped. It always amazed me at how violent and unkind humans could be to a person of their own species. But who was a vampire to talk? I thrived on hunting my own species and the human they dared to claim an their own. 

But this vampire was being unusually defensive and seemed to know exactly what I would do before I did it. Whenever I tried to sneak into the hospital through a window or abandoned door, he would blocking the entrance. I would always snarl and slip back into the darkness. But _someday_ he would misjudge and I would be there, ready to rip off his or anyone else's head that got in my way.

He and the girl were sitting in the garden one day. Him watching over he like a mother hawk and her just playing with the grass and flowers scattered around her. The way she seemed not to have a care in the world…it was almost hurt. She had no idea who was coming after her. She had no idea of her future.

Then her eyes seemed to glaze over and her small body racked with tremors. The other vampire and I, too, were both alarmed at this. My body almost sprung forward on it's own, ignoring all boundaries my consciences set up between me and my attempted meal. But as soon as I started to leap, I drew myself backwards. If I had a beating heart, it would be traveling too fast and too wild. For, I wasn't sure what caused the momentary lapse in judgment and sanity. I did not know what caused me to try to leap towards the frail girl. But one thing I knew: it was not from hunger.

The girl was having a vision. The moment she woke up from her trance, she started to spew out gibberish about a red eyed monster, fire, and blood. I started to scoff at the girl, but then I realized this monster was _me_. She was somehow seeing the future of me killing her. But what accounted for the fire?

I shook my head, frustrated. The idea of her thinking of me as a monster was not appealing at all. This girl so small and delicate frightened? It tugged at my heart. I may have been a cold hearted killer, but this girl was too innocent to be locked up in a mental institution, unable to roam the world as she probably pleased. She was a work of art, an extraordinary human among those unworthy to be around her! This girl who could look into the future, yet didn't seem to care about anything but the present. The way she was so focused on braiding those strands of grass in the garden…

I tried to bring myself back into reality, but it was near impossible. This girl captivated me even the black, spiky hairs on her head. She was beautiful: a flower in a pile of dirt. This vampire who stood in my path in no way deserved to even be in her presence. She needed someone who would let her free from this place and show her what it means to live!

While my emotions were raging out of control, the girl was led back inside the confines of the stone prison. I was never a rational being, but my common sense was willing me to just run away from this girl and never look back. I would have listened, but I wanted to be her savior, let her look upon me with adoration and love. It was completely insane and had a very high risk of backfiring right in my face, but I had to do it. I had to claim this girl as my own. As my mate.

_Mary Alice Brandon. _

That's what her discarded ID bracelet read, which was thrown upon the floor in haste. Mary Alice, was the name of the girl I so desperately was seeking. Mary Alice was the name of the girl who was now gone from this place, but without me. The vampire, curse his soul, snatched her away before I could strike. He ran away with her and I only had a trail to follow. _But_, I thought with a grin. _A trail is exactly what I need_.

It took a few days to find them, especially since he was zigzagging across the country. He would wade through streams and snow; it was near impossible to follow the scent. But I was a tracker. No one could stop me.

I found him the third day of my trek. He was standing over a dead dear, drinking the blood from out of it. He didn't notice my approach until I had him by the neck. 

I laughed and leaned in close to his ear. "Thought you could run?" I whispered. His mouth fell open and I wrenched his head forcefully, almost taking it off completely. "Tell me where the girl is and I might spare your lousy excuse for a vampire," I hissed in his ear. But the man just smiled and chuckled a laugh that sent shivers even down _my _spine.

"I bit her," he answered. "She will be a vampire any minute now." I felt rage building inside of me, my insides squeezing together in the most painful way. How dare this man take away the one thing I sought! How _dare_ he do what I had my mind set on! Tasting her blood and then saving her from a life of hell! 

It started to rain, but I hardly felt it with the hot fury raging through me. The vampire before me seemed to sense that his end was coming near. He closed his eyes and sighed. I roared in anger and ripped him to shreds. He was no match for me since he was so old and I was fairly stronger than he was. It wasn't as if he resisted, either. That fact alone disturbed me.

By the time I was able to find an area dry enough to burn the bastard it was raining for quite some time. I was soaked to my skin and the meager vampire was a pile of muddy ashes. With a satisfied grin I turned around and set off to find the girl who sent me on this quest in the first place. But with a pang of grief and incredible remorse, I realized that her scent was gone. The rain had washed it all away.

I was frozen in place, unable to comprehend this turn of events. 

I lost her. There was no way I would be able to find her. It was raining _hard_, and I was doubtful there were any tracks made. The old vampire was being very careful. 

There was no way to find her. With grief and the feeling of complete stupidity, I set of in some random direction, not actually caring where my feet led me. I wanted Mary Alice for myself, and I wasn't able to have her. So with firm resolve I made on promise to myself.

Never would the object of my desire escape me again. 

_Never._

I had almost forgotten about her. Victoria made sure of that enough. The small coven I had created were gathered around me, waiting to hear our plan of action. 

There was another coven in the small town of Forks. It would be a welcoming new experience to visit with them for a little while. Anyway, we could hear their baseball game booming only a couple of miles away. We ran there as fast as we could. We were getting…_tired _of our current lifestyle, and we wanted a change. But I never expected what awaited me in that clearing.

There she was, short stature in all. She obviously did not recognize me, I even doubted she caught a real glimpse of me in her human life. 

I was seized with a momentary happiness. Finally to be able to claim the girl I wanted for so long! But as I was day dreaming about this fine specimen, another male made to stand beside her in a possessive fashion. I recognized the stance almost immediately. She was his.

My giddiness turned back into the anger I felt so many years ago. This girl was snatched away from me _yet again_! This was driving me mad! And at that same moment the wind changed and brought such another scent towards me. Not as mouthwatering as Mary Alice's was, but it was still delicious. My head snapped in that direction and I saw a human standing behind another vampire.

I could take my anger out on this weakling! Surely she was only brought along for a snack. But as soon as the thought entered my head, the vampire stepped in front of her, a purely defensive stance.

The alarm bells rang in my head and I felt a wicked smile form over my lips. This girl was his mate! My anger was fueled even more so. Mary Alice was snatched away from me, but this girl wouldn't be!

I made a promise to myself. This girl would not be able to live. I didn't care if Mary Alice was guarding her or not. She was mine and I would taste her blood and slaughter her.

Nothing would be able to stop me.

And _no__one_.


End file.
